Konoha's Camp
by knskjg
Summary: Un campamento, muchas primas, muchas parejas... lean para saber de que trata XD! RxR


Konoha's Camp

Cap 1

Mi nombre es Hana Hitomi y mis padres quisieron enviarme a un campamento, ya saben, para mejorar mi trato social, no es que sea una ermitaña, si no que a veces creo que la soledad te acompaña más que una persona. Como sea, ahora voy en camino a un estúpido campamento al sur de Konoha, en un bus lleno de chismes y chicos conversando. No es lo mío realmente preferiría gastar el tiempo en otra cosa, pero no se puede.

A mi lado va una chica pensativa con el cabello muy corto y ojos escalofriantes.

Hola, soy Hana, mucho gusto.- dijo, tenía por claro que si no conocía a alguien su estadía sería forzosa y sus padres la enviarían también al año siguiente.

Hola.- respondió la chica tímidamente.- Mi nombre es Hinata

¿Quieres unos chocolates, es que mi madre me quiere hacer engordar y realmente estoy satisfecha, si llego a casa con todo lo que me mandó de comida, me llegará un buen rollo.- dijo Hana, haciendo reír a su compañera de asiento

Claro¿Es tu primera vez aquí, En el campamento ? – preguntó curiosa la Hyuuga

Si, verás, mi madre cree que soy una ermitaña y me envió, tratando de que yo hiciera contactos con el mundo social actual.- explicó

Mi…mi padre no quería…que yo viniera,…fue idea de mi primo…quería salir de mi casa…por lo que mi padre…estimo…que lo acompañara, mi familia se sorprendió de que el quisiera hacer algo de este tipo…normalmente no es así.-termino la Hyuuga

Yo tampoco…realmente preferiría estar cocinando, o aprendiendo algo nuevo, pero, me sirve para gastar energías y tiempo, supongo.-dijo Hana

Cierto¿te molestaría si duermo, es que no logré…conciliar el…el sueño anoche.- dijo una cansada Hinata

Claro que no, a mí también me vendría una siestesita.-asintió la Hitomi

De acuerdo, a dormir se ha dicho.-

* * *

Ambas chicas se despertaron una hora después, dado que había un parloteo impresionante, habían llegado y todos los chicos estaban bajándose del bus para ir a recoger sus pertenencias. 

¡Hemos llegado al fin!- gritó a todo pulmón una chica rubia a una pelirrosa

Ino-cerda, no te entusiasmes tanto, que todavía nos quedan tres meses aquí, y debes guardar energía.-dijo la pelirrosa llamada Sakura

Toda la gente había parado la búsqueda de sus pertenencias para ver el espectáculo que armaban dos chicas bastante lindas en la mitad del lugar

Es cierto, pero no puedo evitarlo, sobretodo porque él si está aquí.- dijo la chica rubia refiriéndose al chico que le gustaba

* * *

Ehhh… ¡Hinata¿has cogido ya todas tus pertenencias?- después de un asentimiento por parte de la Hyuuga, Hana continuó.- vamos a ver en que cabaña nos toca 

De acuerdo, vamos.- dijo la chica y ambas se encaminaron hacia el panel de selección, donde tenían los nombres de todos los chicos y sus grupos y cabañas respectivos

Ambas chicas comenzaron a buscar sus nombres, les había tocado estar juntas en la cabaña Águila, junto con Haruno Sakura y Yamanaka Ino, dos personas a quienes Hinata conocía muy bien, no al igual que Hana, quién nunca había escuchado de ellas

Ahora las dos compañeras de bus y cuarto se encaminaron a su cabaña, la cuál no estaba muy alejada de allí, después de caminar diez minutos lograron hallar la famosa cabaña y entraron, ésta contaba con cuatro camas de una plaza cada una y dos armarios, claramente para compartir entre dos, además de eso, contaba con una mesa con cuatro sillas, una pequeña cocina y veladores personales. Era bastante sencilla

Después de que ambas escogieran una cama, llegaron sus compañeras de cuarto

¡Hinata!.- gritó la rubia

Te extrañamos mucho.- dijo finalmente la pelirrosa

Yo también, por cierto, esta es nuestra compañera de habitación, Hana Hitomi- la nombrada hizo una pequeña reverencia- se acaba de mudar a Konoha.- dijo la chica de enormes y misteriosos ojos

Mucho gusto, soy Ino- dijo la rubia presentándose a Hana

Y yo soy Sakura.-Dijo ahora la pelirrosa

El gusto es mío.- dijo Hitomi respetuosamente

Por cierto, sabes Hinata, todos venían, hasta el perezoso de Nara.-dijo Sakura informando a su amiga

¿Shikamaru Nara?- preguntó Hana

Todas asintieron

¿Le conoces?- pregunto una Ino interesada

Si le conozco , me presento, soy su prima Hana Hitomi Nara, no puedo que haya venido, me había dicho algo de esto, pero con lo vago que es, no creí que fuera cierto, supongo que nadie se lo esperaba.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

Exactamente, por cierto¿el no te ha hablado nada de nosotras?- Ino estaba muy interesada en Shikamaru, dado que no quería seguir siendo humillada por Sasuke, dejó de verlo, y por lo tanto, de quererlo; Shikamaru se había vuelto en una persona nueva para ella, un apoyo incondicional

Realmente no habla mucho, pero cuando le comente que me iba a vivir a Konoha, me hablo poco y muy bien de ustedes.-dijo la prima de Nara

Genial, bueno, nosotras te ayudaremos a conocer a todos, no te preocupes por eso, cambiando de tema, veo que ustedes escogieron ambas camas más cercanas del lado derecho, Ino y yo estaremos del izquierdo.-dijo Sakura ahora

Eso…nosotras podríamos usar juntas un armario, y ustedes usan el otro.-dijo tímidamente la Hyuuga

Si, creo que es buena idea.- después de un asentimiento por parte del las tres restantes, todas comenzaron a arreglar sus cosas y el lugar, que era demasiado frívolo para ellas.

* * *

Después de un buen rato ordenando, las chicas deciden salir a saludar a los conocidos y presentárselos a Hana, claramente, Hana estaba un poco avergonzada, realmente no era de las personas que van de un lado para otro conociendo gente. 

Chicas¿les parece si siguen ustedes? Es que estoy un poco mareada, debe ser el sol.- dijo Hana cansada

Claro¿no quieres que una de nostras te haga compañía?- pregunto la Hyuuga preocupada por su compañera de cuarto y asiento

No, no se preocupen, estaré bien, salgan a conocer y encontrarse con gente, aquí estaré si me necesitan- comentó vagamente la chica

De acuerdo, vamos Hinata.-dijo una sonriente Sakura

Adiós.- se despidieron todas las chicas de Hana. Y ella quedó sentada allí, bajo un tronco en el bosque, con ambos ojos cerrados descansando.

* * *

Donde las tres chicas 

Pobre Hana, se nota que se sentía mal.-dijo la Hyuuga

¿Qué le habrá pasado¿estará bien?- preguntó la Haruno

Seguro que sí, tranquilas, creo que fue un simple mareo de unos minutos, ya verán que se repone.- dijo animada Ino

Las tres chicas continúan buscando a sus amigos, pero con tanto revuelo de cosas, es un poco complicado, ellas no se rinden, querían encontrar a todos sus amigos y llevarlos a su cabaña para charlas un rato y para que conozcan a Hana.

* * *

¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó un chico a la chica apoyada en el tronco 

Si, no es nada, sólo estoy un poco mareada, se pasará.- le contesto Hana al chico

¿Estás segura, estás como blanca.- el comentario hizo reír a la chica, dado que el chico era palidísimo y sus ojos, al ser blancos, no lo ayudaban

No te preocupes, pasará, por cierto, mi nombre es Hana Hitomi.- se presento la mareada

Soy Neji.-dijo cortésmente

Bueno, Neji, creo que debo devolverme a mi cabaña, hablamos luego.- se despidió la chica

Un gusto, claro, luego hablamos.- dijo ahora él.Y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.La chica comenzó a caminar en dirección a su cabaña, que quedaba a quince minutos del tronco donde estaba ella anteriormente

Llegando a la cabaña se dispuso a cocinar algo, el hambre la mataba, y ella no iba a morir en esa situación. Así que puso manos a la obra.

Cuando ya había terminado de hornear las galletas, se abrió la puerta y entró un tumulto de gente por ella.

* * *

¿Qué os pasa? ¬¬ -preguntó la chica ensimismada 

Te vinimos a presentar a todos nuestros amigos de Konoha. ¡Silencio!-exclamó la rubia- esta es Hana Hitomi, nuestra compañera de cuarto, y se acaba de mudar a Konoha, también es prima del vago de Nara- rió Ino, después de que Shikamaru soltara un bufido

Bueno, ahora cada uno se presentará.- dijo la pelirrosa

Soy Uchiha Sasuke.- dijo un tipo con el cabello cortado a trazos desiguales y unos ojos profundos como el mar

Yo se que la llama de la juventud arde en ti, al igual que en mí.- exclamó un chico con corte de taza y dientes pepsodent o colgate (como prefieran).- Soy Rock Lee

Así comenzaron las presentaciones, pasando por Sasuke, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Chouji, su primo, Naruto y Shino.

Luego, las chicas se dieron cuenta que Hana estaba cocinando en el momento que llegaron, así es que se armó una pequeña junta, en la que comieron, charlaron, etc.…

De repente entró un hombre vestido de verde y comenzó a darles un sermón de que el campamento se inauguraría en la mañana y no podían estar haciendo una fiesta si al día siguiente tenían algo importante que hacer, y menos si tenían que despertarse temprano y ...blah, blah, blah...

Maestro¡sus palabras me emocionaron!- dijo un emocionado Lee

Ohh, Lee, la llama de la juventud arde en ti.- contestó su profesor

Profesor.-

Lee.-

Profesor.-

Ya cállense, de verdad nos aburren.- comento el chico de ojos blancos

De acuerdo, chicos salgan, chicas, es hora de que se acuesten a dormir, para mañana despertarse temprano y les tenemos un día muy cansador preparado.-indicó el Profesor

Todos los chicos salieron de la cabaña despidiéndose.

* * *

Al día siguiente: 

¿Chicas, seguras de que era por aquí , creo que nos perdimos.- pregunto la rubia exaltada

Ohh, supongo que no...pero estas son las intrucciones que nos dieron.-dijo la ojiblanca mostrando un mapa

Yo...solo sé que... no se absolutamente nada¡nos perdimos!.- la pelirrosa se estaba comenzando a asustar

Ya sé en que nos fue mal, Hinata, tienes el mapa al revés, esto de ser scout es muy util realmente, y la parte de llevar brujula también- tras la mirada de las sorprendidas chicas, Hana tomó el mapa y lo alinió con la brújula- Bueno chicas, nos quedan como diez minutos, vamos- dijo la chica empezando la búsqueda del lugar de reunión. Cuando ya llevaban cinco minutos de caminata, alguien les habló:

¿Necesitan ayuda?.- dijo un chico

Al ver quién era, Hinata se escondió, no se llevaba precisamente bien con su primo, ya saben, por lo del Souke y Bouke. Cuando las chicas vieron la reacción de Hinata se pusieron en defensiva, Sakura comenzó a mirar feo e Ino los ignoró

No gracias, estamos perfectamente, solo estabamos admirando el paisaje y nos dimos cuenta de lo tarde que era, así que nos pusimos en marcha al lugar de reunión.- defendió Hana

Mientes muy mal ¿sabes?.- exclamó Sasuke saliendo detrás de Neji

Quizás sea así, pero la parte de que ahora vamos perfectamente a la reunión es verdad, no pueden cuestionarlo.-Sakura salía a la defensiva

Exactamente, gracias por aclararselo.-comenzó Hana-.Ahora nos vamos, caminen chicas

Hana tomó la delantera y se escapó de los chicos, seguida por las chicas.

Hinata¿estás bien?.-le preguntó Ino

S..si...no pasa naada O.o.-respondió la Hyuuga-. ya saben, problemas de familia

¿Son familia?.- pregunto Hana

(Caída Grupal ¬¬')

Hana¿en que mundo vives?.- preguntó Sakura riéndose

Tienen los mismos ojos y rasgos¿no te parecen parecidos?.-preguntó Ino

Ahh, sí, verdad, pero no son taan parecidos, Hinata es distinta de él completamente, lo siento, es que no me fijo mucho en los rasgos.- se lamentó Hana

Es verdad...somos distintos, pero no tanto, de todas maneras...dejémoslo para otro día, ya llegamos a la reunión.- dicho esto, las chicas llegaron a un lugar totalmente plano, sin contar que había una piedra al centro y encima estaba el Profesor Gai, quíen les indicó que se acercaran

* * *

Queridos chicos y chicas, me alegra tenerlos aquí, este es un campamento donde mejoraremos el trato social de cada pueblo, contamos con gente de distintos lugares, enemigos o aliados, con distintos instructores, en fin, todo es parejo para cada uno. Como sabrán, los grupos de cabañas no son los mismos con los cuales ustedes participarán en las distintas actividades, se hizo un sorteo con las distintas personas, los grupos se conforman con tres chicas y tres chicos.Cada grupo se separará y tendrán una reunión para conocerce un poco más.Por favor pasen adelante los chicos que vaya nombrando.- dicho esto comenzó a leer una lista-. Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Tenten, Rock Lee, Tayuya y Haku 

Los chicos nombrados comenzaron a caminar hacia adelante. Gai prosiguió-. Este es el grupo número uno y está a cargo de Hatake Kakashi, por favor síganlo al bosque.

El grupo uno se marcha.

Ahora leeré el grupo número dos, su instructora es Mitarashi Anko, ellos son Hyuuga Neji, Hitomi Hana, Uchiha Itachi, Kin Tsuchi, Gaara y Hyuuga Naoko. Pasen adelante y sigan a Anko.

El grupo dos se marcha.

El grupo tres está formado por Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Yoko Yamanaka, Inuzuka Umiko, Aburame Shino y Akimichi Chouji. Yo soy su instructor, y nos quedaremos aquí mismo.

El grupo tres no se mueve.

El grupo cuatro está a cargo de Baki, y sus participantes son Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Temari, Inuzuka Kiba,Cho Aburamey Kânkuro. Sigan a su instructor.

El grupo cuatro se va.

* * *

Dondé el grupo uno: 

Bueno chicos, nos quedaremos aquí, como saben, yo soy Kakashi, y creo que la mayoría me conoce. Bueno, esta reunión era para avisarles, que vamos a hacer un campamento, no en cabañas, en carpas, es como raro, un campamento en un campamento, vamos a ir a la montaña por dos días, cada grupo hará lo mismo, cada uno irá a diferentes lugares, para que así se conoscan más entre ustedes, ya saben, para la unión de pueblos, partiremos mañana en la mañana, ahora deberán ir a preparar sus cosas, no lleven un bolso muy grande, recuerden que tienen que soportar el peso de la caminata más el bolso, en la caminata estarán a prueba, se necesita un jefe y una jefa de cada grupo, por lo que según yo vea, elegiré a dos de ustedes. El desempeño, me mostrará cuanto se le puede pedir a cada uno de ustedes. Pueden retirarse.

No hay porque detallar las conversaciones de los otros grupos, porque ya estaban planeadas y todas fueron muy similares a la del grupo uno.

* * *

Después de unos minutos de la conversación, chicas y chicos se encuentran arreglando sus bolsos. 

Es una injusticia, nosotros deberíamos haber elegido lo grupos, nosotras cuatro quedamos separadas...-comenzó a alegar Ino

Pero, miralo por el lado amable, si quedaste con quien querías, yo creo que cada una de nosotras agradece haber quedado con uno de los chicos más guapos, Hinata, con Naruto, hay que decir que ha mejorado bastante ultimamente; Ino con Shikamaru, el chico que le quita los sueños; Yo con mi amado Sasuke; y Hana, aunque no lo conozca mucho, con Neji¡que tiene un cuerpo! y también con Gaara, te salió bueno el paquete con yapa...osea...dos por uno.- rió Sakura

Pff...pero me tocó con su prima, quién creo que me tendrá a margen, ya sabes como son los celos entre familia.-se quejó Hana

Para nada...yo no le tengo celos a Neji-niisan, y no creo que Naoko los tenga tampoco, es bastante madura.-dijo la Hyuuga

Uno nunca sabe, yo tengo a Yoko, por suerte es chica, porque si no lo fuera, me tendría a margen a mí con Shikamaru.- había un motivo por el cuál Ino se alegraba

No más charla, más orden, que salimos mañana y hay que preparar todo.- dijo como ultima palabra Sakura

Luego de eso, las chicas pusieron en orden sus cosas, y sin darse cuenta, la hora de la cena había llegado, y cada grupo almorzaba en diferentes lugares, las cuatro amigas se despidieron y salieron en distintas direcciones.

* * *

Ya en el lugar de cada grupo:

Priiiiimaaa¡ Nos tocó juntas, no sabes cuanto me alegró de poder observar mariposas con mi prima favorita.- dijo Yoko

Como quieras.- contestó fastidiada. Yoko salió a mirar mariposas nocturnas corriendo

Parece muy apegada a tí.- dijo el más vago de Konoha

Lamentablemente, mis padres la invitaron a este campamento, yo no podía decidir nada.- respodió ella

Familia, ya sabes...cuando menos te lo esperas, están ahí para molestarte.- comentó Umiko, la prima mayor del Inuzuka

Por suerte, yo no tengo parientes molestosos.-comentó Chouji comiendo patatas

Sin darse cuenta, dos de los integrantes del grupo habían desaparecido, Shino y Yoko, dos personas muy fanáticas de ciertos insectos.

* * *

En el grupo dos:

Bueno chicos,este es el momento en que todos nos conozcamos más, cada uno dirá unas breves palabras de sí mismo.- dijo Anko-. Yo soy Anko y fui discípula de Orochimaru por un tiempo, no se alarmen, ahora soy una completamente normal Jounin.Ahora sigue el de mi derecha y así sucesivamente.

Bueno, yo soy Itachi, tengo un hermano, y no tengo familia(silencio sepulcral) y eso...-

Soy Gaara, tengo dos hermanos, que también están aquí y tengo quince años, vengo de La Arena.-

Soy Neji Hyuuga, y estoy aquí con mi prima Naoko y Hinata, tengo diecisiete años, vengo de Konoha.-

Soy la prima de Neji y Hinata, Naoko Hyuuga, tengo quince años, vengo llegando de un entrenamiento en las montañas.-

Soy Kin, vengo del sonido, tengo diecisiete, vengo sola...-

Soy Hana Hitomi Nara, soy la prima de Shikamaru, me acabo de mudar a Konoha, al igual que Kin, vengo sola y ...eso.-

Bien, vayanse a dormir, ya se presentaron, mañana a las siete de la mañana salimos desde el lugar de reunión, a dormir se a dicho.-Los integrantes se retiraron

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Notas de las autora:

Espero que les guste, este es el ultimo fic que he escrito, les prometo que será bueno, aceptos sus reclamos, sus felicitaciones, lo que quieran, escepto virus.

Hana...!

R E V I EW S

R E V I E W

R EV I E

R E V I

R E V

R E

R!

bEsOS


End file.
